Dimensions Change Regularly
by Ramen II
Summary: A fangirl story where four friends enter the world of Beyblade, little realising that their entrance into the world of fantasy has granted them power… power that one badass abbey director would quite like to get his hands on… Mwahaha


**Title:** Dimensions Change Regularly

**A/N:** This is the Prologue… do not be fooled! Lightning always strikes with melodrama!!

--- --- ---

Do you ever wonder what it would be like to have a power that no one knew of? To have a secret that none of your friends could possibly know of. Jenny does. She wonders so much at night on the possibility that she's special and that things could happen to her if only she wanted them hard enough.

She thinks that if she ever did think that hard, that the planets might re-alight at her whim and the oceans would sing and that animals would pause in their activities to sniff the air. She would become a super-hero and be able to do breath-taking things and she would be able to wield magic and she could fly and wonders would never cease. She knows all this would happen for her, because she really is special.

But she never wants them hard enough; she thinks that she couldn't possibly, because if she ever did then strange things might happen.

So she promises never to think hard enough, she smiles to herself for making the promise, because it doesn't really count. A part of her knows it just in her head, but she dreams and thinks on.

One night as a particularly fantastic thunderstorm was rolling over her home, Jenny was thinking. She was thinking about being special and unique and was weaving herself an imaginary world so amazing that everything she'd ever dreamed of came true.

She'd forgotten about her promise. Her secret promise to never wish for things so powerful as that, but it was just imaginary and she liked to dream. But this time when she was flying in a world all of her own there was a concentration about her that made the air crackle.

She thought so hard about it that strange things did, in fact, happen.

---

There was a brilliant storm headed her way and she was determined not to miss it. Oh how she loved storms.

Jenny went to the highest room in her house; it was an attic room and empty. Perfect, she thought. She would open all the windows and sit there and watch it play out. She liked to let the wind run over her skin and imagine that she was making the storm bigger.

Oh how she loved storms!

She would sit there all night and pretend that it was all for her. The cacophony of noise and the wild flashes of light were being made because it pleased her.

A window was open… she looked over to where the wind howled as gusts of rain pelted the wooden sill with hail and cold penetrating wet.

The thick blue curtains rustled madly as the squall quickened and Jenny grinned. She loved storms. She wasn't even cold.

Lightning struck and electrified the air, lighting the room and her crouching inside it. It seemed like the weather was fuelling her emotions… feeling her think.

She wondered then what life would be like for her if lightning struck and she became like a tempest, floating and glowing with crackling energy. It was an immense thought and one that always kept her up at night.

She smiled; she knew what she wanted to do.

"Weave" she said and the whisper was barely heard above the thunder but it was enough to make her feel alive with energy. She stood up from her crouch and approached the open window.

The storm outside was enough that the rain hurt to hit her skin. She hesitated, wondering how far she'd actually go just for her own imagination. But there was something more to this… she could feel the ache in her chest and knew that there was something special happening to her, she just knew it.

She ignored her good sense and walked past the curtains and onto the balcony. The lightning was now directly above her and the thunder was deafening. The rain hit her like a wall and she shielded her eyes from it. Hearing the lightning strike once again, she knew that she had to pluck up the courage and just go for it. Otherwise she'd just feel stupid.

She smiled and let her arms drop. She opened her eyes and laughed. The sky was breathtaking. Black, grey, blue and so much colour! There was light from somewhere and the sky boiled and roiled around itself in a riot, as wild as a raging animal. She didn't know where to let her eyes rest and the moment had her feeling giddy with excitement.

"Come on" she whispered and began to sway on the spot. She heard the thunder roar above her. Lightning struck and it made her flesh tingle. It was truly magnificent to be able to feel the raw weather around her and Jenny was exhilarated.

'Weave a spell for me' the verse was hardly audible, even in her head but the words came to her from nowhere in the din from the storm… she looked up and felt the rise in pressure, another wave of lightning was coming this way and she braced herself. She couldn't wait for it; she was so tense with excitement. She wanted it to come right for her, she wanted to see it!

CRACK!!

---

Hadrian looked up, shocked out of words. He glanced over to his friend, Trishy, who was quickly rising and moving over to the window.

"What was that?" He asked and his friend swore, an uncommon occurrence.

"Hadrian, come over here this is the biggest fork of lightning I've ever seen" Hadrian got up quickly, his miss-behaving rune stones forgotten momentarily as he rushed to the window. Trishy moved aside and what Hadrian saw was just short of… well wow!

"That's huge!" he gasped. The sky was black, lit only by a branch of lightning tall enough to reach the heavens. It was bright and crackled so violently it was like one of those lasers from the movies. You expected it to move on and destroy buildings.

"The storm wasn't supposed to be this big" Trishy said with a frown, Hadrian glanced at her and a cold feeling fell down his spine and he looked back at the fork of lightning. Still it pummelled the earth, relentless. Like a child battering the hell out of something it didn't quite like.

"It looks like it's…" The friends looked over to each other and in a rare moment of melodrama mouthed the same few words. 'Jenny's House'

---

That night something strange happened.

Hadrian's rune stones would tell him that the planet were moving in strange ways, showing him things irregular to how they should be.

That night sailors would awake in their beds to hear a strange howl singing softly on the unforgiving waters.

Even the animals paused in what they were doing to sniff the air, as if they knew something that others did not.

It was all… very strange indeed, but wonders would never cease on this day…

---

Jenny's eyes snapped open and her senses overflowed with new information. She's lying down and it's cold. She sits up and looks around. She's in her tower room; it's blue and completely empty. The windows are open and the curtains are flapping uselessly in the wind.

She remembered… what did she remember? She remembered coming up here to watch the storm… and then what.

Then I remember lying down and… and what, what?? She doesn't know… her head hurts and she feels pain when she moves her neck.

Jenny decides she wants to go back downstairs, back to the rest of her family and go to sleep. It's daytime now; the storm has long since passed. She must have been up there all night.

When she gets up, the strangest thing happens. There was a shape of her on the floor. She leant down and scratched at it. It was still warm, a burn mark? It was odd and she looked at her skin. No soot at all. Just this strange… burn mark on the floor. Looks a bit like a lightning bolt had hit here… or maybe she'd erupted in flames for a little while. She looked out the window and briefly wondered if she'd been hit by lightning, surely she would have remembered something like that. But she can't really think that well at the moment. She smiles and unsteadily walks back downstairs. But her clothes, she does not notice, are crackling with energy and that black mark on the floor was changed, it was even as if the 'soot' had fallen to make claws on her hands. Odd thing really, she didn't remember having hands like that

She'd gone to her secret room. She lived in a very big house and along one corridor where time forgot lay a door, just one. It was old and dark, older by far than the rest of the house could possibly be but very strong, daddy hadn't been able to pry it off the hinges. Jenny liked to think she was special because it had opened for her.

There was a long set of stairs to the very top of the house to a room. The place smelt of dust and all was very old… except when you entered the room at the very top of the stairs there was the finest blue-pile carpet you had ever seen and Jenny had always marvelled at it's softness and time-weathering texture. There was no furniture, Just floor and four large windows at every compass point… all that, however, was regardless at the moment. It was the stairs and Jenny's apparent trouble to get down them that was giving her great worry.

Her breath was coming in short and her head felt a little… dizzy. She stopped and focused on her feet. She'd only gone down five steps… what was she trying to play at? She glared at the wall with its strange lamps and an odd determination came over her. She looked down at the rest of the way.

'I'll do it' she said to herself and took a step down.

She closed the door to her room and sighed when she heard the lock click. Her brain felt clear… but there was something strange going on. She looked up with a furrowed brow, where on earth had the stairs gone? She looked around and tried to re-open the door to give the stairs a second check. Since when had she… she couldn't open the door again of course. It sort of decided for her when she'd be able to get in there. The old hinges you know.

She shrugged and walked away, it looked like morning and if she were lucky then her brother would be making breakfast.

Jenny completely over-looked the fact that she couldn't remember the rest of the journey down the stairs… or even that it actually happened… It didn't seem fairly important at the time.

How strange was that?

--- --- ---

End of the Prologue

--- --- ---

**A/N:** How was that? Everytime I read this I just laugh... lolasaur  
R+R if you please, kthxbai XD


End file.
